


When The Innocent Become Twisted

by Hollenka99



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Book of Reality AU, Egoctober, Egotober, Egotober 2018, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Logan crying, Inspired by an animatic, M/M, Minkeroo, Twisted: The Unsung Story of a Royal Vizier, book AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Logan witnesses something he feels he could have prevented. So he dedicates himself to working out how he can bring Patton back to him. But how do you save an unsung anti-hero who has become a villain?Based on Minkeroo's Twisted animatic/Book of Reality AU and a-heist-of-words' Egoctober 2018 prompts.





	When The Innocent Become Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a day late, I know. Last night, I was falling asleep at my laptop at 11:30 when I finally convinced myself to stop. Which is annoying because Minkeroo posted new content for the AU so it would have been perfect. Oh well. I suggest you watch the inspiration for this. Minkeroo's Book of Reality AU introduced me to Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier and oh my God. I love the musical but I think I'm becoming a little obsessed with this AU. So many headcanons. I couldn't stop myself from writing my version of what happens after Patton becomes a villain.
> 
> I can't listen to 'If I Believed' without imagining Logan singing it and 'One Thousand and One Nights' makes me picture Logan and Patton reading books in the castle's library and falling in love. I didn't ship any of the Sanders Sides before this but now I'm a Logicality shipper now I guess. Plus, I want to write how I imagine the other villains' stories unfolded. It's all your fault, Minkeroo.
> 
> I've used multiple prompts for this. They are:  
> Day 7 - "No. Just... no."  
> Day 14 - "It's time."  
> Day 21 - "That's not fair!"
> 
> Please check out the animatic, even if it's just to get more context for this AU. Be careful if you're sensitive to flashing lights though, Minkeroo put the times and other trigger warnings in the video's description.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo0c3LvhzHo&t  
> http://minkeroo.tumblr.com/

One thousand and one nights with you is not enough to spend  
So let's make ours a story with no end.

Logan suppressed the smile he'd only just realised was lingering absentmindedly on his face. Once all this trouble with the Snake Man was over, he'd present this to Patton. Hopefully, he would appreciate the uncharacteristically sentimental attempt to reminisce over their years together. He had it all planned out. They'd read the short story together, Logan would deliberately ponder how it ended and then, in the best possible scenario, Patton would accept his suggestion after reading the final message.

First, however, there was still the issue of the kingdom's biggest threat. While he respected Patton's contributions in the court's meeting earlier that day, they simply weren't rational in the long term. Honestly, subjecting oneself to the Book's influence would probably complicate matters.

So it was a shame that matters were complicating themselves at that very moment.

"Logan, you need to come with us. It's an emergency." Virgil rushed into the lab. Roman hovered behind him, ill at ease.  
Logan joined them as they marched swiftly towards trouble. "What's happened?"  
"Patton has taken the Book of Reality."  
"What?" Roman had to be lying.  
"He's stolen the Book, Logan." Virgil repeated.  
"No. Just... no. I know him better than any of you. I'm telling you, he wouldn't be so stupid as to..." Logan stammers, failing to continue. "He just wouldn't. He'd talk to me first."  
"He talked to all of us. You heard him; Patton is convinced the Book can help us."  
"Come on, we need to hurry before it's too late to stop him." Roman encouraged.

They raced on foot. Through the trees, they hurried towards the cliffs. The exertion isn't tough on either Thomas or Roman due to their daily training. However, Virgil was one to stay at the side-lines while Logan spent countless hours working at his laboratory. The two of them required a slightly slower pace. Horses, Logan thinks, might have been faster.

When the four of them reach Patton, he is gripping the Book of Reality. It wasn't a sight Logan wished to behold.

"Let them bury the side of the story they'll never learn." Patton muttered to himself. He sounded as if he was convinced. If his hold on the book was any stronger, it appeared as if he may begin crushing it.  
"Patton! You need to hand over the Book. Now." Thomas demanded. The current owner of the Book of Reality turned to face them.

He began glowing. It began with only his eyes. After that, the book shone too. It trailed down his arm, across his torso and to every extremity. Patton glowed a light blue and just being present made Logan's eyes sting. Or were those tears?

Roman held his boyfriend, comforting him as they witnessed the events unfold. Virgil may be reserved but he was close to Patton. He was also the most easily distressed out of Thomas' court. At least he had Roman. Thomas appeared to be at a loss as well. The king stared in disbelief as his good friend became corrupted before his eyes.

Those stupid tears refused to cease. Why on Earth was he crying? Was it from bitterness, betrayal, anger, frustration or something else? It couldn't be from loss. That was ridiculous. He hadn't lost anything.

"Logan, are you okay?" Virgil reached out his hand.  
"I have a lot of work to do." He became the first to make their way back to the castle.

The second he sets foot in his study, Logan begins work. He scours through all books on the subject he can find, anything to grant him an answer. Any minute away from his work is perceived as squandered. It's been years since he'd resented the need to eat or sleep. Yet here he is.

It's all for Patton, he reminds himself. And that is more than enough motivation to force his eyes to remain open an hour longer.

The knocking at his door woke him up from an unauthorised nap. How much time had he wasted?  
"Logan, open up already!" It was Roman. What did he want now?  
"Yes?" He was too busy to be distracted by the others. Did they not realise time was of the essence?  
Roman's features softened when he saw his friend. "His Highness asked me to check on you."  
"Tell him he doesn't need to worry. I'm fine. In fact, I'm very busy so if you'll excuse me-"  
The kingdom's heir presumptive caught the door as it was being shut. "No. You look awful, Logan. When was the last time you ate? It's been days and we haven't seen you leave your lab at all."  
"Like I said, I've been busy."  
"We're all worried about him. He wouldn't want you to work yourself to death."  
"I know."

Roman lingered. "You know, of all the people I've met, I never thought he could become a villain."  
"He's not a villain. Villains don't buy homeless children sweets just because they can. Villains don't get excited when the first flowers of Spring bloom. Villains aren't people like Patton."  
"You saw him. He's under the Book's influence. I don't know what he's planning to do but there's a risk he'll accidentally let it fall into the wrong hands. He probably wants to use his new power to defeat the Snake Man on his own. Answer me this, what happens if the Snake Man comes into possession of the Book of Reality? I doubt future generations will be hearing the story of a hero."  
"I am still attempting to discover ways to break the Book's hold. It feels so close but I can't work it out."  
"We have people trying to track him down. The three of us were planning to leave as soon as he's found. Are you joining us?"  
"Why would I decline?"  
"In that case, get some sleep. You're not going to stay on a horse for long if you doze off while riding. While you're at it, perhaps get a meal inside you?"  
"I'll try but-"  
"No excuses. You can help anyone if you aren't looking after yourself too."  
"Noted." Logan caved.

A day later, Virgil visits him. He is dressed to leave.  
"Have they found him?"  
"Yeah, we think so. It's time."  
Logan fetches his bag. "Then let's go."

Hours later, they are resting on the side of the path. They eat and plan their next move. Roman isn't one to play with his possessions when nervous. So noticing him do so makes it all the more suspicious.

"Why are you fiddling with your sword?"  
"I have to be prepared to confront any threats that present themselves."  
"I don't believe the Snake Man is nearby."  
"Well, him or anyone who might associate themselves with him. Like the one who has a certain artefact in their possession."  
Oh. The urge to confiscate and discard the weapon far away was consuming him. No sword meant no harm came to Patton. "You can't honestly be considering using it on Patton."  
"I don't want to kill him. Who do you take me for? I care about him. It's just protection if he... if he isn't the Patton we remember. If we can't release him from the Book's grasp-"  
"That is not an eventuality we should give attention to."

The silence was uncomfortable. Virgil was visibly stressed by the tension. Thomas was clearly contemplating an intervention. Logan felt as if the others chose to treat him differently simply because of Patton's actions. There was a harshness he struggled to pinpoint. He couldn't explain it. He had nothing to with his boyfriend stealing one of the most powerful items in existence. None of this was his fault. At least, he would like to convince himself that was true.

"What if it was Virgil?" He instantly regretted the outburst.  
"What?" The shy sorcerer's eyes widened.  
"I said, what if it was Virgil?" He couldn't take back what he'd said. He might as well suffer the consequences.  
"That's not fair."  
"You are suggesting killing your friend!"  
"As an absolute last resort! Even then, do you think I could bring myself..." Roman turned on the waterworks. Virgil was verging on an emotional meltdown.  
"Enough! Both of you." Thomas commanded sternly. With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes. "Please."

They continued travelling. Logan rationalised every step. Each one brought him closer to Patton and closer to this nightmare being over. After this, they could focus on defeating the Snake Man in a more sensible manner. Perhaps if he simply took the Book of Reality from Patton's possession, he'd stop. The Book only lured those who wanted to change the world, right? All he desired was Patton safe. Surely it would have little effect on him.

They neared where their sources had located Patton last. Logan hated seeing him clutching the damned book like it was only thing that mattered to him anymore. Someone had to confront him. Cautiously, of course.

"I'll talk to him."  
"I don't think you should." Virgil objected. "At least, not on your own. Maybe we should all approach him together."  
"No, Logan's right. It's best if only one of us talks to him. We don't know what could happen. The rest of us will stay hidden nearby until we're needed." Thomas suggested. Roman and Virgil were apprehensive but agreed to the plan.

"Patton." Logan called out.

His lover faced him with a smile. But Logan couldn't bring himself to reciprocate genuinely. His stomach contorted. He had underestimated the Book's power on Patton. Once more, he regretted letting his boyfriend out of his sight.

All this could have been avoided. If only he had prevented Patton from finding the Book. If only his mind wasn't twisted.


End file.
